


good thing the bike can't talk

by The_Fabulist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Navajo Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fabulist/pseuds/The_Fabulist
Summary: Sometimes, in alternate universes, you don't really have to worry about anything except whether or not your boyfriend would kiss you after a date.Out there, somewhere, the world moves slow enough.





	good thing the bike can't talk

Laughter spilled out of the street as Pidge pulled Keith after her, eyes flickering over the street and catching on the light glimmering off the corners and buttocks of cars before she turned back to the man next to her. He was looking up at the sky, black hair loose and longer on one side than the other, hanging past his shoulder in a stylistic mess. He was wearing a dark green shirt covered with a leather jacket. 

"You know," Pidge leaned into him, "I'm really glad you got over your fanny pack phase."

"Oh, yeah?" Keith released her hand to hook his arm around her waist and bump their hips together. His reward was a squeal and some laughter, with Pidge's hand braced against his chest. 

She hummed and leaned further into him, sighing as the cold from the leather made her shiver—but only in the best kind of way. "Yeah," Pidge murmured and placed her hand on his where it rested on her waist. Knitting their fingers together, she hummed happily and didn't care that her hair was getting a bit wrapped around the studs in his jacket. It wasn't so bad—she wasn't tangled or anything—but pulling away was something she would feel.

And when Keith started to pull away as they approached his bike parked on the side of the street she sighed but was still smiling, paying attention to the way the neon lights of a bar lit people's faces up in different colors. His hand brushed up her sleeve, over her shoulders, down her other arm, and then took her hand again. 

She was pulled forward as he straddled the bike and the young woman allowed him to tug her closer.

"Ready to go?" 

Pidge bit her bottom lip and watched his eyes flickered down to her mouth. "Not yet," she breathed, leaning in closer so their noses brushed. Someone was laughing behind them and music was pumping through the windows, making her heart vibrate with the sound. 

Keith tilted his head slightly and pushed up only for her to pull back. "You tease," he said, but his eyes were dark. 

"Sure," pulling on the hand still in hers, Pidge got him to lean far enough back that she lifted one leg over the motorcycle and sat on his lap, thighs straddling his and their chests pressed together. Keith moved back far enough so her back wasn't digging into the handlebars and wrapped his free arm around the small of his back. "Let's go with  _tease_ ," she murmured just above his lips.

" _Tease_ ," he said again, eyes sparking like a dangerous wire. She let go of his hand to wrap both arms around his neck and Keith, in response, ran one hand up her side and pulled her hips closer—if that was possible—with the other.

Pidge played with the long hair covering the back of his neck and grinned that crooked little grin. "I'm not stopping you from kissing me," she purred.

Keith surged up and pressed his lips against hers. Pidge was only slightly embarrassed at the moan that single motion ripped out of her throat and pulled away just slightly so she could unwrap her arms from his neck and grab the lapels of his jacket so she wasn't pushed back over the handlebars. A heat swelled up in her stomach that had nothing to do with the food and everything to do with the man beneath her. His hands pushed up her shirt and ran along the skin just above the hem of her jeans. 

Another moan and he smiled against her lips.

"Tease," she whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me," he returned, voice hoarse but just as quiet.

So, Pidge pulled him back to her lips and ran one hand through Keith's black hair until she could cup the back of his head and keep him where she wanted him. He groaned against her and ran his hands over her hips and down her thighs. Thumbs rubbed circles into the underside of her legs and pulled them up so she could wrap them around his hips. 

Which also meant that she was leaning back and was holding on so she wouldn't tip over the back. 

"Got you," Keith said against her mouth as she untangled her hand from his hair to reach back and steady herself. "I got you, Pidge."

" _God_ ," her breathing was shaky—but not from fear—as his hands pressed against her hip and waist and spine and shoulders until she had no idea where they were going next and had to settle for just holding on for the ride. One hand finally settled in cupping her jaw, thumb on her chin and fingers splayed across her cheek. 

When he pulled back again, this time to trail kisses across the sharp bone of the jaw and then down the curve of her neck, he ran his thumb over her lips and she kissed the pad, watching him with partially open eyes, hair falling like a stream down her back. Keith's teeth brushed over her collar bone and she moaned again and tugged on his hair.

"Up," Pidge told him and he chuckled against her skin and kissed dip at the base of her throat. 

She whined and tugged at him again.

"Needy little thing," he said, kissing across her skin, going towards her shoulder and Pidge jerked as he sucked on the place where shoulder and neck connected. 

"Naughty boy," she pouted and tugged a third time, " _up_."

Humming, Keith brushed his nose up her nose and over her cheek, following the trail of kisses, "yeah?" He said softly. "What're you gonna do if I don't?"

"I'll take apart your bike and sell it for parts," her eyes fluttered shut as his lips hovered over hers. 

"No threat of zero sex?"

The groan that came from her lips was mostly made of exasperation. The rest of it was because he had cupped one hand against her ass and pushed her into his lap. "Take me home, Keith Benally," she said, brushing her lips against his, "and we'll see if you can even handle the sex."

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second. more naughty bit that I'll post. Eventually.


End file.
